(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a storage kit for hex keys, and more particularly, to one collects multiple hex keys and allows itself a handle for a hex key and also for a screwdriver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Storage kits generally available in the market are essentially designed for each to store multiple keys by insertion. In use, the desired key is pulled out and incorporated with the kit for the kit to function as a handle for the hex key selected. Accordingly, other keys stored turn together with the active hex key in use making the operation somehow awkward, particularly so when the key must be held deep into a machine, since the handle usually will get stuck by other parts of a machine to prevent a smooth turning of the hex key.
Furthermore, value added is impossible for the storage kit of the prior art because that it is at its best provided for adaptation to a hex key by excluding any other hand tool, such as a screwdriver.